To Kenny
by The Artistic type
Summary: Scenes of Kenny as a teenager. Everything isn't going quite as planned for our blonde orange parka wearing teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Short flashes of random depressing scenes with Kenny. I was really bored on my six hour bus ride, so I decided to write this. Another chapter to come.**

* * *

Flying Solo

I ran down the dark desolate streets of South Park, my mind racing in a swirl of confusion and anger. Why had Tammy cheated on me? I mean sure I cheated on her all the time, but she

never seemed to mind. Besides I was a stud, so that made it alright, right? My feet continued to pound the asphalt roadway as the horrifying image of Tammy and Clyde flashed through

my head. For the first time, I was jealous of that jock bastard. Tammy was mine, well at least she had been.

Kyle and Stan had each other, and even Cartman had managed to snatch himself a girlfriend. But not me; Kenny McCormick was flying this one solo. Though there wasn't much a

difference compared to usual, I was used to it by now. My parents had been drunks and never paid me any mind while I was growing up. God rest their souls, or Satan rest their souls, or

whatever. Kevin wasn't much better; god knows where he is, not like I give a flying fuck anyway.

Even when I died, they didn't seem to care; only Kyle and Stan did. But like I said before, they had each other; there was no need for a third wheel. For the first time, I had hope that I'd

have a partner to help me fly this plane that is life. Sure Tammy and I weren't the perfect couple, but I really did care about her. That is until I saw her in the parking lot of TGI Friday's

with Clyde (you know what I mean).

My thought were so clouded that I didn't hear the slowly growing hum of the semi that was making its way toward me. Just as I was about to be crushed (again), I was pushed into a pile  
of snow, safely out of reach of the truck's path. I was so shocked it hadn't occurred to me that someone had pulled me out of the snow pile gently and was now dusting me off. "Are you

okay?" A slightly muffled voice questioned. My eyes refocused finally on a girl with straight strawberry blonde hair and serene green eyes. A tattered blue scarf covered her mouth loosely.  
She straightened and pulled the scarf from over her mouth. "I saw the truck and I saw you in its path, I had to do something." She explained almost in guilt. With that she turned and

began to walk away slowly. I watched her leave, my mouth opening and closing quickly. Finally words came to me and I darted after her.

"W-wait," I stammered reaching out for her arm with a gloved hand. She turned back to face me, a small smile on her face. "I'm Kenny." I continued lamely. Her smile widened as she

turned her back to me once more.

"It was a pleasure saving you Kenny, I'm Isabel," She replied coolly before disappearing around the corner. A smile flitted across my lips before I turned back to the snow pile calmly. A

glint of black could be seen under the dim street lights. I made my way over to the snow and pulled out the small pistol, turning it over in my hands nonchalantly. For the first time I didn't

want to pull the trigger. Slowly, I placed it in the pocket of my orange parka and made my way back up the street. Maybe this plane wasn't gonna crash after all, at least not without a

partner.


	2. The Brick Wall

**Sorry I took so long to update. I really liked this chapter for some reason. R&R**

* * *

The Brick Wall

I brought a cigarette briefly to my lips before flicking it into the gutter in front of me. A small sigh escaped me, faltering my nonchalant physique. No one was around to notice this slip-up,

but then again no one ever was. I stood perched against a brick wall, the brick wall. Over the years it had brought me much comfort and in times like these, comfort was something I

needed. Ever since the 6th grade had I come here, and now, after the funeral, this seemed like a good place to come and remember him.

_'Thank you Kenny'_ His final words to me echoed in my head. Not only were they heart warming to hear coming from him in his final moments, but they also held some truth in them as well.

I had saved his life on more than one occasion, by sacrificing my own life, but I always came back to life so it didn't really matter in the end. But sitting there, beside him watching him die, I

knew I was helpless and that there was no switching place's in this case.

Pulling out yet another cigarette, I pressed it between my lips and lit a match. A cold winter chill raked through my disheveled blonde hair and I shook violently. He and I had always come

here to escape from our parents and the stress in the world, but now none of that would happen anymore, now it was only me. Slowly I would be killing myself with cigarettes, pack by

pack. It wasn't going to be a quick or easy death, but then again neither was his. It was the least I could do for him; suffer like he did that is. He hadn't let anyone know he was suffering

it was too late, and now he was gone.

It was the damn slut's fault, she was the only reason. Of all the boys she could have chosen, she just had to pick him. He was so innocent and undeserving of the punishment she'd

receive from going all the way with her. Prostate cancer, it was horrible really, and we didn't even know. That bitch didn't even cry when she watched him in the hospital, she simply went

back to the other boys who fawned over her, and at what cost, another man's life.

A cloud of smoke seeped slowly from between my teeth as I watched the wind sweep it away. I was with him every day in the hospital, be it a school day or not. What does a reject like

me have to do with school anyway? His last words had been thanks to me, and only me, I was there through it all, right down to his last breath.

I didn't know I was crying until my cigarette dropped into the newly fallen snow at my feet. I began to sob uncontrollably as I slid down the brick wall, hoping to find the comfort it had

normally given me so many times before, but now I found nothing in its rough exterior. "Kenny?" A small voice called from my left. I turned my tearstained face toward Kyle, and frowned.

How long had he been standing there? "Cartman said you might be here." He walked up to me, and took a seat beside me. I saw he too had tears in his eyes. "You left the funeral early."

He stated bluntly, his eyes never meeting mine.

I scowled fiercely and pulled out another cigarette from my pocket. "I couldn't stand to know that he was really gone. Unlike me, he's never coming back. Tomorrow, we won't wake up

and see Stan ushering us to go and save the dolphins. He's gone Kyle, and he's gone for good this time," I spat in a muffled voice, the cigarette poised firmly between my teeth as he

spoke.

"I know that Kenny," Kyle replied after several moments of awkward silence. "But that doesn't mean I wish it were true, and I know you do too. Stan wouldn't want us to stop living life

though even though he's gone." Fresh tears were now forming in the corner of his eyes as he spoke. A frown spread across my face as I watched him slowly stand up and offer me his

hand. "Live life by the moment was his motto Kenny." My frown turned slowly into a sad smile as I pulled the cigarette from my mouth and flicked it into the gutter, unlit.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go have one hell of a moment," I stated grabbing his hand and bringing myself into a standing position beside him. We walked away together, leaving

the brick wall behind. Something told me I wouldn't need to go back there again, I had all the comfort I needed, now that Stan was watching over me.


End file.
